


Fantasy

by Parnasse



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brief Phantom of the Opera movie hate sorry, Enjorlas and Grantaire, M/M, One Shot, Phantom of the Opera Reference, Saaaad, WAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parnasse/pseuds/Parnasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot in which Grantaire is with Enjolras in his flat. Or at least he thinks he is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one-shot of ExR but comment and tell me if you want me to write more! Also, you should read my other fic Mademoiselle Tholomeyes even though it doesn't really have a lot of ExR but its gonna be really good!

“I am your angel of music….come to me angel of music!!” Grantaire sang along with the TV at the top of his lungs as Enjolras playfully rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe I let you convince me to watch this.” The blond said.

“Oh come on,” Grantaire fought back, “everyone loves Phantom of the Opera. At least I’m not making you watch the movie.”

“Oh what at good boyfriend you are.” Enjolras said teasingly before kissing him.

The couple heard the microwave beep notifying them that their food was ready.

“Finally. That mac and cheese took forever to heat up.” Grantaire said as he got up from couch and walked into the kitchen with somewhat of a skip in his step. He got the mac and cheese from the microwave, two forks from the utensil drawer, and went back to sit on the couch with his boyfriend.

“Why do you like mac and cheese so much?” Enjolras asked as Grantaire handed him a fork.

He blushed and said “It reminds me of your hair.”

“This crap does not look like my hair.” said Enjolras with his mouth full of the yellow crap that apparently looked like his hair.

“It does to!” Grantaire protested.

Enjolras scoffed.  
“No, really. Mac and cheese and your hair are like twins.”

Just before Enjolras was about to roll his eyes at Grantaire again, the doorbell rang. Grantaire looked at the blond as if he had an answer to who rang the doorbell, then got up to see who it was.

He opened the door to reveal his neighbor Jehan. He smiled warmly, but looked concerned at the same time.

“Hey R. Is everything alright?” Jehan asked calmly.

“Yes, of course.” Grantaire replied.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” said Grantaire walking back to the couch, “why wouldn’t everything be-“

He saw that Enjolras wasn't on the couch anymore. Only the mac and cheese and the two forks were there. The beautiful blond haired boy was never there watching Phantom of the Opera with him or eating mac and cheese with him.

That’s when Grantaire had returned to reality.

He looked back at his friend. “It happened again didn't it?”  
Jehan sighed, then said “R, you need to get help. I’m worried about you.”

“B-but I could have sworn he was…it felt so real.” Grantaire stuttered.

Jehan felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t stand seeing his friend suffer like this. There was a long silence as Jehan tried to think of something to make Grantaire feel better. 

“I know. I’m sad that he’s dead too.” He finally said as he put his hand on the grieving boy’s shoulder. “But I think that it’s best to move on.”

Grantaire wanted to cry, but he used up all his tears crying over Enjolras for months. Instead, he buried his head into Jehan’s shoulder. He gave Grantaire a tremendous hug and wished he could somehow squeeze all of the sadness out of his friend.

“I’m going to call Combeferre.” Jehan said gently. “He can help you with this.”

Jehan let go of Grantaire, took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Combeferre’s number.  
Grantaire fell back on the couch and curled up into fetal position. He heard Jehan talking frantically on the phone to Combeferre saying that “R needs to get help as soon as possible” and to “please come over.” Grantaire looked at the bowl of mac and cheese that was still warm. He picked up a fork and while Jehan wasn’t looking, he fed some to imaginary Enjolras.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really sad (I even made myself sad it was painful to write this) but I hope you liked it! And yeah I have a headcanon that Grantaire loves mac and cheese because it reminds him of Enjolras's hair.


End file.
